Lost soul
by x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x
Summary: Her life changed for the worst, but will it get better when she meets connect three, or will her life just get worse?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever beeen in an incident that changed who you were, what you looked like? Have you ever lost everyone you ever cared about within one slpit second?

I have, i was in a car accident 3 months ago, i was with my mum, dad and even my boyfriend. It changed my life, i went into a coma for a month, when i woke up i found out they hadnt made it, that they had left, the worst thing is they were all i had, i didnt even get to say goodbye.

I cried for weeks, silently letting the docters make me better but wishing they would go away. A month after the accident, 31 days ago, these men in posh suits came to see me, they were from social services, they said that i would have to go to a foster familey since the rest of my family was non-exsistant. I wasnt happy about it, why would i be, i didnt want them replacing what i had lost, the thought of that happening hurt, a lot. But i didnt have a say in the matter anyhow, thought they did ensure me that the family i was going to stay with was a nice lot, if that makes sense.

I was meeting them in an hour, they were going to come visit me here, in the hospital. But in the mean time i should realy intoduce my self.

My full names Lucia marie Jones, but most people call me lucy, and i prefer that, 'lucia' is a bit posh if you ask me. Anyway, im 15 and my birthday is 15 february, i have light brown hair and a fringe, my eyes are a blue/green, normally it depens on the light.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucia, i have some people here who would like to meet you, they are your new family" my docter said walking in the door.  
i winced at the word 'family', i didnt want a new family. I looked up to see a man and women standing at the end of my bed. The man and women looked quite similer, the women had black hair that was in loose curls, the man was taller than her and just had flat black hair.

I continued to silently look at them, there wasnt anything on this planet that would make me talk to them, not when there trying to replace my family. The women moved over to the side of my bed as the docter strted walking out.

"hi lucia, my names Anya, im going to be your new foster mum, this is my husband scott" she said slowly. This women, Anya, she had a nice look about her, her eyes glistened while she had a small smile on her face. I was confused though, how can she welcome me so willingly into her family when she dont even know me.

I sat there quietly looking at them, occaisionaly i would blink but nothing else. It wasnt that i was scared of them, i was just afraid to talk, i didnt know them, and to be honest, i hadnt said a word since the accident, what if i couldnt talk.

"well....why dont we get you home, the boys cant wait to meet you" Anya said gathering my stuff from the corner of the room. I didnt move, when she saw this she smiled lightly and said "dont worry, i have already explained what happened to them, so they wont be asking questions".

Oh, great, they new what happened. You can just guess whats gunna happen now, i get there they all sympathetic and pity will shine in those oh so annoying eyes i will have to see all day everyday. Grrrr, why is life so horrible.  
_________________________________________________________________________________

So yes, we are at 'the house', and what do you know, 3 boys standing at the door watching the car i am currently refusing to get outof with extremily confused faces. The youngest one looked about a year older than me, so yeah he look about 16 (just my luck ), the second one looked about 19, not so bad, maybe i wont see him often, then the last looked the oldest, dont know what age he is.

"Lucia, honey, you need to get out the car, the boys want to meet you, and it will get dark soon, and its already cold, you could get ill" Anya said, she sounded sad, scott had already left to talk to the boys, speaking of which were walking this way.

"mum, why dont you go in, we will look after Lucia" The oldest one said, he was smiling softly while his brothers were looking at me. Now THAT, was disturbing, they didnt even know me and were staring at me, the youngest, the one about my age, looked as if his eyes were about to come out of his head. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, the other one, the one who wasnt talking to their mum, noticed.

"dude, nate, stop staring, she is gunna think bad of ya, dont wont that do you" he whispered to the youngest, nate, thinking i hadnt heard. I couldnt help but smirk at the red tint staining nates cheeks.

"sorry about him, im shane" he had stopped talking to nate realising i had heard. When i coninued to look at him he said "look, why dont you come indoors, you must be cold out here, kevin went with mum and dad to the kitchen to make drinks" he held out his hand with a small, encouraging smile.

I cautsiosly took his hand letting him and nate lead me indoors. The house from the outside looked small, but inside it wasnt, to the right of the door, was a room, and stairs leading upstairs, to the right was just a room. Ahead of us was a door leading into the kitchen, the living room was down a small corridor on the right, while the dining room was the same but on the left of the kitchen.


End file.
